Unexpected
by Danny Ava
Summary: It's the 87th Hunger Games, and when Blue Kerrigan's name is chosen, what she doesn't bank on is falling in love with the opposition from District 12, Ace Remmington. But can she be a victor, when love stands in her way?
1. Introduction

**- UNEXPECTED -  
**_Part One: Introduction_

* * *

Summary: It's the 87th Hunger Games, and when Blue Kerrigan's name is chosen, what she doesn't bank on is falling in love with the opposition from District 12, Ace Remmington. But can she be a victor, when love stands in her way?

**A/N: **Well this is sort of a spur of the moment idea, & I've taken inspiration from Chars, but made things a little different. I've only ever read the first Hunger Games book aswell, still waiting for my friend to lend the second to me, so I don't really know what happened with the revolution and afterwards so this is my take on it, had their not been a revolution or whatever. Okay, well here we go! :)

* * *

**Introduction**

**Blue Kerrigan**. That was my name.** District 1**. That was my home. Growing up I'd had everything. So much more than the kids from other Districts had had. But then again, I'd known no different. All you saw from other Districts was what was shown on the TV. I'd grown up in District 1 and I was born to be a fighter. I'd been training ever since the age of 6. My parents had complete faith in me. They knew I was stronger than my brother, Lion. He'd been in the 79th Hunger Games, and he was too weak compared to the other careers so they had killed him, stabbed a sword straight through his back when he was sleeping. It was peaceful for him, but talk about stabbing your friends and allies in the back. I cried for days, always replaying the last time I had spoken to him. Eight years on, I could still remember it, and I still missed him.

_"You look after yourself alright Blue? Of course you will. You're strong, even stronger than me. You'll get through and whatever might happen," He said, bending down on his knees so he could reach my level. His hands were strong on my shoulders and his striking blue eyes were locked onto mine. _**I was nine years old**. _"__Listen Blue, I'm strong, but I'm not going to survive, and I can tell you that now. But you're a surviver, and if you're ever in the Games and you're struggling, think of me. I'll be spurring you on always, always looking out for you, and always watching you. Good luck Blue, remember that you're brave big brother will die thinking of the happy times we've shared together. I love you Blue, and I always got your back!"_

_"Be strong Lion, be a surviver for me! You have to win!" I said tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.  
_

_"I will be strong, I will be a surviver, I just won't survive." He said smiling as he kindly wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek. "You're the winner, Blue. You'll be the surviver. I know you will. Be brave, be strong and remember, I'll always be looking over you." He said hugging me and kissing my forehead once more before the Peacekeepers arrived to take him away._

He knew he was going to die. But if my name was ever picked in a Reaping, I was going to survive. And I would do it for my brother, my family, my best friend and my District. My parents knew that I was going to be a winner, ever since my 6th birthday, when I was first allowed in the training center near my family's home. I was a natural. I was a** fighter** and I was most certainly a **survivor**._  
_

* * *

Feedback would be appreciated! Constructive comments please! :)

- Dani _xoxo_


	2. Lucky Feelings

**- UNEXPECTED -  
**_Part Two: Lucky Feelings  
_

* * *

Summary:It's the 87th Hunger Games, and when Blue Kerrigan's name is chosen, what she doesn't bank on is falling in love with the opposition from District 12, Ace Remmington. But can she be a victor, when love stands in her way?

**A/N:** Part two how exciting! Well it's a Friday night and I have nothing better to do, no social life... and Friday's just aren't the time for revision. So here we go. :)

* * *

**Lucky Feelings**

"Blue? Blue are you ready?" My other brothers voice rang through the house. Of course, Ryder would be in the house. He was excited for me.

"Blueeee!" Another familiar voice called. Another older brother of mine, Lightning. They hadn't been chosen for the Games but now they were mid to late twenties there wasn't really a chance for them to participate. They'd been training me too, helping me out and preparing me for what I was going to face in the arena. They were confident I would win, and they were absolutely certain that my name would be chosen later on today, at the Reaping.

"Yes alright, I'll be down in a second." I said taking one final look at myself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall beside my dressing table. I was wearing a blue dress, because it was tradition for me to wear blue, obviously and it was a new dress, which probably cost a lot more than it should have done. I smoothed down my dark brown locks.

This is going to be my lucky day.

I walked down the elegant staircase to where my family was waiting at the bottom.

"It's your year Blue, make us proud!" My brothers Lightning and Ryder said grinning as they pulled me in between them for a group hug.

"I will make you proud. There's no doubt about that... training for ten years certainly means I'm not going to back out." I said with a determind edge to my voice.

"I have a feeling... that it's your name they're going to pick out of that glass bowl. It's your time Blue.. it's your time now." My father said enclosing me into a tight embrace. I quickly embraced my mother and then we walked out of our house, which was more on the mansion side, as far as it goes. We all walked down the long driveway together, me in between my brothers and my parents walking a few paces behind. We reached the town square quickly and it was all decorated up for the special occasion. Shop windows were decorated and colourful banners and posters were hanging on buildings in the breeze.

"Good luck Blue, we'll see you inside the Justice Building," My brother Ryder winked. I laughed and waved in response, before they were lost in the large crowds that were surrounding the stunning square.

I knew it when Diamond crossed the stage towards the large glass bowl that my name was going to be picked. She was District 1's escort from the Capitol and she was very over-dressed. Kids aged 12-18 were dressed well, but not one was as extravagant as Diamond on the stage. She was wearing a electric green puffy dress, with a tropical pattern, her skin was fair but her hair was a hot pink colour and curled over one side of her head - where her short hair on the other side was bright blue. She dipped her hand daintily into the bowl.

This was it.

My entire life depended on the slip of paper she pulled out.

The tension and pressure in our glorious town square was just overwhelming. Parents were holding their breaths and the girls standing around me were all wanting the same thing. To have Diamond read out their names.

She seemed to take forever to unfold the piece of paper, and she paused before reading out the name.

_Lucky feeling. Lucky feeling. Please be my name. It has to be my name! _

All of the above thoughts ran through my mind at a million miles per hour as Diamond opened her mouth to speak.

"**Blue Kerrigan**!" Her voice boomed out from the microphone. My heart lightened as I grinned and made my way to the stage. Crowds were cheering and even some of the girls and boys that were stood with me. Everyone was thinking the same thing. 'She's going to win.' They'd all seen me train, and fight the other kids in the Training Centers.

I flounced up the steps and instantly found my brothers and my parents standing to my left in the huge crowd gathered and saw them smiling and still cheering.

**I was going to be in the 87th Hunger Games.**

* * *

Feedback's appreciated! :D xoxo

Love, Dani! :)


End file.
